


Fall

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fallen Angels, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: What if Castiel had decided to fall together with Anna ?





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851892) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

The Miltons had even given up on having any children, all the experts they had consulted had said it would be a miracle if they could conceive a baby. But apparently in that family miracles happen more than once.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


Mrs. Milton during her pregnancy had thought of the name Lucas for the boy and Julia for the girl, but when the doctor put them on his hands the names suddenly seemed wrong.

  


"They don't look much like Julia and Lucas," Mr Milton said.

  


"I guess, do you have any other ideas?"

  


"How about Anna and Castiel?"

  


"Strange, those names just crossed my mind."

  


Mr Milton joked that it might have been fate manifesting but the two assumed it was just a coincidence.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


When Anna Milton is four she wakes up one night screaming that her father wants to kill her, her parents didn't know what to do, they tried to hold her but she responded with kicks and more screaming, they had sent Castiel into the other room to wait, but as the screams got louder he went to peer down the hallway at what was happening. The sight he found was horrible, their parents had even given up holding her, they were just looking at her without knowing what to do. Their eyes get even more panicked when they notice that while not paying attention Castiel had passed by them and gone to his sister, they expected her to start kicking him as she had done to them but that doesn't happen, he hugs her and she stopped struggling. She kept crying but the screaming stopped, and her breathing slowly returned to normal, and she recognized the man before her again as her father. 

  


The following nights, after her parents slept, Castiel went from his bed to hers, and they slept with the fingers on their hands intertwined, and she never woke up screaming again, at least not in her childhood.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


"I want to go back home" Castiel said, somewhat redundantly since the phrase was practically written all over his face since he and Anna had arrived at Lilah Tyler's 16th birthday party about two hours ago.

  


"Try to enjoy it, there are people, there is music, when we are old and gray you will regret not enjoying our youth a bit more." Anna said. 

  


"I don't see much fun at parties, you know that" 

  


"Then why did you come?"

  


"Our mother keeps saying that I should socialize more with the people in our class"

  


"She always says that, why did you give in this time?"

  


"Because you said you really wanted to come"

  


Anna looked at him and suddenly the thought of staying there didn't seem all that attractive to him.

  


"Okay, we can get out of here, but I don't want to go home yet, okay?"

  


"Okay"

  


They walked downtown after leaving the party, it was strange to see that place usually so crowded with no one but them. She rested her head on his shoulders and Castiel could smell a faint scent of red wine coming from her lips.

  


"Are you drunk ?" he asks.

  


"Yes, a bit" she said and took from her bag an entire bottle of wine and took a sip.

  


"Where did you get that ?"

  


"Dad's cabinet, do you want some?"

  


"No, thank you"

  


"Typical" she said, taking another sip.

  


"What does that mean ?"

  


"I mean it was stupid of me to offer you, of course you wouldn't drink stolen wine, it's not who you are."

  


"And who am I?"

  


"Castiel: The perfect son and future pastor of the congregation"

  


"I'm not going to be a pastor" Castiel said gently taking the bottle from her hands, Anna thought he was going to throw it away, but instead he took a sip.

  


"Have you told him that yet?"

  


"I haven't found the right time yet"

  


"Just talk and get it over with, he's an adult, he can handle it"

  


"Adults have feelings too, Anna. You don't know how sad he was when you said you weren't going to church anymore."

  


"I didn't do that to hurt him, really, it's just that it doesn't feel right to go to church if I don't believe the things being said there."

  


"Don't you believe there is something metaphysical?"

  


"Yes, but not the way our dad speaks in his sermons. Do you believe it's really the way it's in the bible?"

  


"No, but he does, and our mother does, and it comforts them to think I do too, is that so bad?"

  


If it were someone else in front of her she would have started talking about hypocrisy, but it was Cas with that pure honesty in his words and in the way he acted, it was something true, something strangely beautiful.

  


"What would you do if I kissed you right now?" she asks.

  


Even she was surprised by her question, the alcohol was already affecting her because sober she would never have said that thought aloud, but she tried not to show her own shock and continued acting casually. Castiel however demonstrated and stared at her for about ten seconds (which seemed much longer to both) before saying:

  


"You wouldn’t do that"

  


"You can’t be sure, our parents really think I'm a little crazy, and you can never predict what the crazy people will do. "

  


"They don't think you're crazy"

  


"It must be nice to believe that"

  


"I don't think you're crazy, doesn't that count for something?"

  


"Yes, Cas it does"

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


It was after two in the morning when they finished the wine, much later than the time their parents had said they should arrive, but luckily they weren't waiting in the living room.

  


"I told you, every day at ten o'clock they are already asleep" Anna said.

  


"Don't push your luck, they will hear us and wake you up if you keep talking" Castiel said trying to sound serious but unable to stop smiling. 

  


When they reached the hallway, Castiel said good night and turned toward his room, but before that, his sister hugged him.

  


"Thanks for convincing me to leave that lame party, it was a lot more fun hanging out just with you" she said.

  


"You're welcome"

  


She continued to hug him, half-drunk and seeking support from those shoulders that had finally gotten higher than hers last year, and also eager not to let go, it felt so good to be there at the moment.

  


"Good night, dream of the angels" she said finally pulling away and going to open her bedroom door. When Castiel said:

  


"Just so you know, if you had kissed me, I would have kissed you back."

  


"Why are you telling me this?"

  


"Because it is true"

  


Before Anna could think of an answer, he turned and closed his bedroom door. The next morning Castiel avoided looking straight at her. And also over the next two weeks.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


After those two weeks Anna decided it was getting ridiculous, he wasn't just her brother, he was her best friend, her favorite person in the world, and they barely talked more than five minutes since the night of the party. So when she hears him at dawn leaving the room next to her, Anna goes to meet him in the kitchen.

  


"Couldn’t sleep ?" she asked.

  


Castiel glanced at her quickly but then looked back at the fridge. 

  


"I did a bit, but I had a nightmare"

  


"About what ?"

  


"I don't remember"

  


"Tell me what you remember"

  


"I had wings"

  


"That sounds pretty cool to a nightmare"

  


"They were being cut, there was fire, chains, and pain"

  


After he said that a chill ran down her spine.

  


"You haven't been watching horror movies without me, have you Cas?"

  


"Never" Castiel replied, finally looking straight at her, and for the first time she'd seen in the last two weeks smiling.

  


"Cas about the things we said the night of Lilah's party ..."

  


Before she could finish the sentence he was walking towards the door, but she was faster and blocked the passage with her arm before he could leave. Castiel backed away from the door with his back to the wall.

  


"We'll talk about this, Cas" she said.

  


"Why ?"

  


"Because things are so weird and they can't keep going the same way"

  


"We already said too much"

  


"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I said that, it was so stupid, and I know you just said that to comfort me or whatever."

  


"That’s not why I said it"

  


"Then why did you?"

  


"I already told you why"

  


She waited for him to keep talking, but he said nothing, but he didn't look down, he kept staring at her. And she took a step toward him, and another and another. Anna thought of simply pushing him against the wall as sometimes the actors did in the movies, but that didn’t felt right. So she approaches slowly, giving him time to escape if he wanted to, and waiting for him to do so. But he stood still until their faces were only a few inches away, close enough so she could feel his breath against her, she closed her eyes and hesitantly touched her lips on his. And he kissed her back.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


For the next two years, kisses kept happening between them, just kisses. Until one day, a few weeks before their eighteenth birthday, they go beyond kissing.

  


Many things went through Castiel's mind that day, one of which was that for someone who claimed not to have much interest in religion Anna was very fond of martyrs, although to be fair was not restricted to the biblical, she liked all the men and women who decided to die for a cause. Castiel found them interesting, but there was something terrifying about being willing to drop everything for something, it was a strange thought given the situation he was in, the second strangest since he had entered that room with her, the first being that all the figures in the bible Lot had always given him the least sympathy, that one occurred as he kissed her and brought his hips close to hers, but that seemed irrelevant, and when he was inside of her he completely forgot what he was thinking seconds ago.

  


It was for this sensation that she was born, and so was he, for all those moments when he felt alive, and felt her fingers running through his body, being so close that he could hear her heartbeat, Anna so close to him that they could be just one body. He understood at that moment the martyrs, he could die for that.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


"Dean Winchester was saved" says the voice that wakes Anna Milton in the middle of the night, so loud inside her head that she almost screams. There are many voices now, all speak at once in languages she should not understand and yet their meaning appears clear, the seals are being broken and the apocalypse is coming.

  


She feels like a scared child, her first instinct is to call her parents and tell them about the voices in her head, but instead decides to picks up her car key and goes to Castiel.

  


.

  


.

  


.

  


Castiel could hear the voices too. And he looks a little different since that started, they don't seem to disturb him but give him a purpose. He believes in destiny, that they are there for a reason that they have a mission.

  


Their parents think they are crazy even though they don't know about their voices, because they quit their jobs and said they had done it for the purpose of driving around the country for the next few months. Anna sometimes wonders if this is not really happening, but ends up thinking that at least if she is going crazy with him.

  


"Come on Anna, we have work to do" he says excitedly as he puts the last bags in the car.

  


Getting in the car with him reminds her of their college days, during those years they went to visit different cities on their days off, they rarely went back to their hometown. People walking through these cities would hardly assume they were siblings, since they did not look much alike, often at the hotel reception when they saw their equal surname people assumed they were married, and they never tried to deny it. Still, they only kissed inside hotel rooms, or when they walked through these unfamiliar cities at night with virtually no one around. Maybe this trip could have the same spirit as the old ones, only now their destination is not a city, but this man whose name keeps popping into their minds: Dean Winchester.

  


She drives them away from home, and hopes things will work out.

  



End file.
